


Plan M for Mitchell (or get your head out of your ass, Beca, it’s not a hat)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Chloe likes Aubrey, but she also likes Beca. It’s a pretty good thing that Aubrey likes Beca just as much, and that Chloe is so good at coming up with plans.Much thanks to @sarcasticrayofsunshine for the help!





	Plan M for Mitchell (or get your head out of your ass, Beca, it’s not a hat)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to @sarcasticrayofsunshine for all of the help with this one - the middle and end specifically! Much thanks to you, my dude. Now maybe I won’t bug you at 3am with important screaming about the plot of this (until I find another prompt I die over)

Disappointment was a tricky thing. She had grown, over the years, to expect it. She knew that no one would ever come through for her. Until she met her bubbly redheaded best friend, that is.

  
Aubrey was used to being alone - hell, she spent her seventeenth birthday home alone, her parents on some booze cruise event and her brothers all busy. It didn’t hurt much back then, back when she was used to loneliness.

  
But then Chloe Beale came along, a perfect tornado that shook her life up in the best way possible. She was fire and happiness, spunk all the way through. She shook Aubrey’s world up and taught her that she was, in fact, deserving of love.

  
They were friends to lovers, the perfect duo. Chloe’s fire to Aubrey’s ice, spunk to her stiffness. She taught the blonde how to love, and how to be loved in return.

  
But it wasn’t just Chloe, it was her parents too. When Aubrey’s mother and father didn’t bother to show up at her senior choir performance, Chloe’s parents showed up, flowers in arm, despite their own daughter quitting choir months prior.

  
General Posen was too busy for Aubrey’s high school graduation, her mother too drunk to care, but she wasn’t alone. She had Chloe’s mother, father, and siblings cheering her on from the crowd.

  
She had family with the Beales, but the hole in her heart never did close. Aubrey longed to look out to the audience and see her parents cheering her on, supporting her in something. Not even acapella in college when she was captain of the group could entice them.

  
It shouldn’t have come as surprise to the blonde when her parents didn’t show at their final USO performance, but it still hit her like a dull bullet through the heart.

  
Her daddy got them their spot on the tour, she thought he would care. Her smile faltered for a moment before her heart sank down to the pit of her stomach. It hurt - god, it hurt worse than she had ever felt.

  
Rejection was a funny little feeling. She was not enough and too much all at once. Of course, she wasn’t the fancy lawyer she was supposed to be, but she was also the performer that she was strictly advised against as a child.

  
_There is no time for make believe, Aubrey. Focus on your goals._

  
It was a vicious circle of self loathing and pity. Chloe was ridiculous and her parents still showed up, still supported her - them - in everything she - they - would do.

  
Why didn’t her daddy care? The very thought brought tears to her eyes. She nodded, slowly backing away from the General in front of her.

  
“Yes. Well after all, daddy is a busy man.” Her lips were pursed and she turned on her heel, eyes downcast to keep from crying.

  
You see, she wasn’t the same Aubrey as she was when running the Bellas in her senior year, but she wasn’t about to let them see her cry. No, she didn’t have emotions like that. She was used to the rejection - so why did it hurt?

  
“Aubrey, where are you going?” Emily called after her, a soft little plea. Aubrey almost smiled. The youngest of the bunch, she was so sweet and caring. She seemed to understand Aubrey’s love for the Bellas more than anyone else, with the exception of Chloe.

  
She couldn’t speak, the tears threatening to spill out if she so much as stopped. Aubrey threw her hand back in a small wave before she sobs began to wrack her body.

  
It was a miracle that she made it back to her room she was sharing with Beca and Chloe, hand shaking as she fought to unlock the door with the stupid key card that had to be just precisely still. Her vision was clouded with tears, practically knocking the door down in an effort to get in the room before anyone saw her.

  
Because Posens don’t cry. Posens don’t show emotion.

  
She collapsed onto the bed, screaming into her pillow - the one she slept with every night, the one mama and daddy gave her when she was a tiny child - and kicking her feet. It wasn’t fair, not in the least.

  
Aubrey was aware of just how unladylike her fit was, but did nothing to stop it. It felt good to let her emotions surface, to cry and scream about just how unfair it all felt.

  
She was so wrapped up in her sobbing that she barely registered the door clicking open. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her to lay on her back.

  
The scent of her girlfriend hit her first, her sobs instantly quieting to soft sniffles and hiccups. Chloe’s presence never failed to calm her, even helping talk her down from the ledge after her incident on stage in their junior year of college.

  
Chloe pulled the blonde into her arms, rocking her softly. She knew, god, Chloe always knew. She was like some magical being that was perfect in every way. Her touch healed the biggest wounds, kisses an emotional band aid.

  
“Bree, baby, I’m so sorry. Mom and dad will be there, though, and they love you - we love you. He doesn’t matter, baby.” Chloe murmured in her ear, hands running up and down Aubrey’s spine. The action always calmed her, even in her most stressful moments.

  
A soft sob choked out of the blonde, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. God, Chloe knew how to turn every ounce of bitter sadness into the sweetest, happiest tears.

  
“I love you, Chlo. I don’t know why it hurts this badly - he never came to anything else before. Why would he start now? I’m stupid to think they cared.” Aubrey’s words were whispered out, eyes downcast, shame washing over her.

  
No one ever tells you how it feels to be the family reject, the rainbow sheep at every tense gathering. Aubrey was - in her father’s words - the biggest mistake he had ever made. It was slurred out during a fight, her father chastising her for not going through with her career in law after spending too long at the legion getting drunk.

  
The words burned into her brain, floating around her every chance they got. It was a constant reminder that she would never be enough - she wasn’t good enough to sing lead for the Bellas, wasn’t smart enough to be a lawyer, wasn’t pretty enough for Chloe’s eyes to stop wandering.

  
“We care, Bree. We’ve always cared.” Chloe’s words were soft, she knew that there was nothing she could say to shake the feeling of being unwanted.

  
Chloe sighed softly, pulling her dress over her head. This was foolproof, it left the blonde satisfied and quivering, whimpering about how loved she felt - and god damn, Chloe would go to the devil himself if she thought it would please her darling girl.

  
She pressed soft kisses to Aubrey’s lips, the blonde leaning in with more excitement with each passing moment. Chloe was soft, tender, everything that Aubrey needed in that moment.

  
Their sex life was a delicate dance between emotion and carnal need, but this was all about Aubrey. Chloe’s hands lingered on the zipper of her dress and the blonde nodded, stepping out of her dress and neatly folding it - along with her bra and panties - on the chair in the corner of the hotel room.

  
Aubrey’s head tipped back as Chloe kissed her way down her neck. Her lips parted just a touch as she gently pulled Chloe’s mouth down to her breasts. It was a small movement, however bashful.

  
The blonde had never been one to initiate anything, even movements in the bedroom. She looked to Chloe for help, direction. A soft, grateful moan escaped her lips when the redhead wrapped her lips around a pert nipple, Aubrey’s hands scratching through her fiery hair.

  
There were soft ‘ _I love you_ ’s echoed throughout the room, Chloe sucking and nipping her way down her girlfriend’s body. If there was one thing Aubrey liked, it was foreplay.

  
_The bass drop is better with more build up, Chloe._

  
The two women were so absorbed in each other that they didn’t hear the voices behind the door. Of course they didn’t hear - not when Chloe’s head was buried between her love’s thighs. And most certainly not when said love was moaning Chloe’s name at an octave that only dogs could hear.

  
If they couldn’t hear, then they couldn’t stop when their brunette roommate walked into the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her.

  
Beca’s breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Aubrey was coming undone, screaming - caterwauling, really - Chloe’s name, her hands in red hair and hips moving of their own accord. Beca’s eyes shot to Chloe, watching the redhead drag her nails down Aubrey’s stomach while she moved between the blonde’s thighs.

  
She cleared her throat, shifted from foot to foot. Never in a million years would she have expected to see the scene before her. Sure, Chloe and Aubrey were a couple, but she didn’t expect them to be doing that in the king sized hotel bed the three of them shared.

  
Beca could leave - they would never have known she was there - or she could draw attention to herself with a sharp shriek, so why was she not moving? It was like a bad train wreck, she needed to look away but couldn’t tear her eyes away just yet.

  
It was like watching a storm settle, waves crashing down into a beautiful calm. Chloe had pulled herself up the bed, cradling Aubrey into her arms. The blonde looked so calm, so beautiful. Beca looked down at the ground before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
Aubrey was still in her state of bliss, Chloe looking over at the brunette with wide eyes. She was shocked, clearly, but didn’t expect to have heard anything over her girlfriend’s screams.

  
“Hey…” Beca’s voice was soft, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping blonde settled in Chloe’s arms.

  
“Hi. I’m sorry we ran off, she needed me.”

  
“Yeah, I saw that.”

  
“It’s not like that, Beca.” Chloe defended, voice raising slightly. Aubrey jumped in her sleep, Chloe’s arms wrapping tighter around her and shushing her sweetly.

  
Why was she even justifying anything to Beca? The small brunette didn’t own her, didn’t have a right to judge what they were doing.

  
“If it wasn’t like that then why were you between her legs?”

  
“It’s none of your business. Shush, you’re waking her. I just got her to stop crying. God, Beca, do you care about anyone but yourself?” Chloe huffed, stroking Aubrey’s hair and placing sweet kisses on her temple.

  
“Anyone but myself? But _myself_!” Beca stood, screaming with her hands waving wildly in the air. “You’re one to talk, Red! You’ve strung me along all year and I find you in here - the bed we’re sharing - with your face buried between the _cobweb filled snatch_ of that...that bitch!”

  
Aubrey jumped awake, letting out a loud cry and turning into Chloe’s arms. The redhead’s eyes flashed dark, narrowing at the brunette.

No one - absolutely no one - spoke about her Aubrey like that.

  
Chloe gently soothed the blonde, settling her into the bed and tucking her in with her pillow. She stood, fire filled eyes never leaving the brunette in front of her. 

As she slowly dressed, she felt the nerves radiating off of the younger woman in front of her. No, Chloe would not back down this time. Not when it came to her Aubrey - even if it was Beca, the girl her and Aubrey had both been crushing on for a year.

  
“Beca.” Chloe huffed, moving to the other side of the suite and taking a seat in one of the chairs. She was tense, jaw squared.

  
“That’s it? Just ‘Beca’?” The brunette snorted, remaining standing with her arms crossed.

  
“If you’d listen to me, _Rebecca_ , you would have heard that I have other things to say. But of course, you think with your dick and jump in too early.”

  
“Dude, no.” She cringed at the use of her first name, shaking her head. “It’s Beca. Anyways, what else did you have to say, then?”

  
“Well, if you would have just listened, I was going to tell you that I wasn’t leading you on.” Chloe sighed out, eyes moving to her girlfriend laying in bed. She looked so peaceful, the sight warming her heart.

  
“You - what? You and Aubrey are...that. So how were you not leading me on?”

  
“We like you.” Chloe shrugged as though it were the most simple concept on earth. It was, really. She told Aubrey that she thought Beca was cute, and the blonde agreed with her.

  
The look in Beca’s eyes told the redhead that she was clearly confused, leading Chloe to let out a soft huff. Why was she always the one who had to explain relationships to everyone?

  
“We - Aubrey and I - like you. In a romantic and sexual...very sexual way.”   
“That doesn’t even make sense!” Beca half shouted, quieting down when she saw the fire in Chloe’s eyes. Right, Aubrey was asleep. How could the blonde sleep through absolutely everything?   
Beca deflated a little, shoulders sagging slightly as she worked to control her anger. This wasn't right-- it wasn't a thing that could happen... was it? "Dude-- no." She says, backing away slightly. "I can't."

Chloe frowned, fingers absently playing the the ends of Aubrey's hair. "Why not?"

Beca blinked. "Wha--why?" She sputtered, bemused. "Because, dude!" She whisper-yelled. "That--" She faltered, glancing between the two women. "How could that even-- work?" She asked quietly.

  
Chloe shrugged, a soft smile playing on her lips. “We can all date each other. It doesn’t have to have a definition, Beca. Even Aubrey is cool with it.”

  
Beca stilled, shooting a wary glance to the blonde, softly snoring in Chloe’s arms. “How do you know? Bree is the most uptight bitch I’ve ever met, there’s no way!”

  
Chloe’s eyes hardened, staring Beca down with venom stronger than any of Aubrey’s insults. It startled the smaller woman, silencing her immediately.

  
“Don’t you dare go there, Beca. She fucking loves you, and if you can’t see that then I think you have no place here.” Chloe protectively stroked Aubrey’s hair, shushing the blonde when she stirred again.

  
It clicked. It finally clicked in Beca’s mind. The yelling? The screaming? Unnecessary private lessons? It was Aubrey’s way of showing love and trying to get Beca alone.

  
God, how was she so stupid? It was clear as day - both of the older women had been hitting on her all along. But no, she couldn’t be infatuated with _two_ people.

That just wasn’t possible.

  
 _But why not_? It was a small voice in the back of her mind, rationalizing the situation. Beca shook her head - no, this wasn’t a possibility. It was insane! No one in their right mind...well, except for the people online.

  
 _And they seem to make it work_. Again with that quiet nagging in the back of her mind. It was stupid, so incredibly asinine. But Beca wasn’t known for making the most rational decisions.

  
“I...am attracted to both of you.” It was a quiet admission, eyes rolling as she spoke. No, she was not going to act like a giddy school girl - inwardly cursing when she felt the stupid dopey smile spread across her face.

  
Chloe squealed, clapping her hand over her mouth as the noise ripped through the room. _Fuck_. She grinned, extending her arm to Beca and pulling her down to the bed.

  
“So it’s settled. You’re attracted to us, we love you, we’re cuddling.” Chloe hummed happily, trying to wedge the brunette on top of her and Aubrey.

  
They squirmed for a few moments, Beca cussing under her breath as she fought to find a comfortable place to lay her head. Cuddling? Totally overrated. What was so comfortable about an elbow in your chest and a foot in your spleen? Nothing.

  
Well, except for the soft sighs coming from the beautiful blonde and giggles from Chloe beneath her. It was pure bliss. Except for the elbow in her chest and the foot in her spleen, of course.

  
Beneath her, she felt Aubrey turn and a wide smile was plastered across the taller woman’s face. Beca nuzzled into them further, not yet ready to let go. Okay, she was beginning to see the draw to cuddling.

  
Aubrey whined, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette, eyes still closed. “Oh Beca, I thought you’d never come to your senses. Come here, let me hold you.” Her tone was blissful, arms warm and inviting.

  
It was like finding home and safety all in one grasp, red and blonde hair intertwining beneath her in a sight so pure it should be a painting.

  
“I - yeah, I did.” Beca nuzzled into Aubrey’s shoulder, a soft smile on her lips.

  
“So, what’s this about my vagina being cobweb filled? You really think I’m not getting laid?” Her words were punctuated with a kiss to the shoulder - on bare skin Beca’s tank top didn’t cover - but the hurt behind the words was still there. You see, Aubrey was a master at turning hurt into jokes, but she would always feel the pain.

  
Beca blushed, pulling away slightly. “No...it’s not cobweb filled, I just walked in on you two — uh, yeah — and I was hurt. It really stung, okay? Now someone else say something because I’m embarrassed.”

  
Chloe broke the silence with a sweet squeal, hugging the two women impossibly closer to her. She leaned up to place a sweet kiss on Beca’s lips - leaving the younger woman absolutely shell shocked - before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to Aubrey’s neck.

  
“My plan worked!” The redhead cheered, sly smirk on her face.

  
“Plan?” Aubrey whined out, curling closet to both women with tired eyes.

  
“Yeah — sneak off with you but make sure Beca saw enough to come after us. You did say that you wished she’d get her head out of her ass...I helped!” Chloe beamed with pride, clearly impressed with her antics.

  
“But I could have run away. You didn’t know that I would stay.”

  
Aubrey laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, honey, that was so freshman Beca.”

  
“Yeah, you’ve grown since then! You’re like, Beca 2.0!” Chloe finished, grin bright as she made more room for the younger woman between them.

  
She settled in, wrapping her arms around the women on either side of her. “You two are absolutely nuts.”

  
“But you’re here in our bed, so what does that make you?” Chloe ran her fingers through dark locks, something she had longed to do for what seemed like years.

  
“Insane. Absolutely insane.” She laughed, a dopey grin spreading across her face. ”And so very lucky. The luckiest woman alive, actually.” 


End file.
